Zombie Flesh Eaters
by ViorithDrakari
Summary: Things at Kong are a little out of control. There are zombies breaking into the studio! What is drawing them in? What will happen to our four favorite band members? Strong Language, WAFF, Blood, Gore, Angst, Humor and more!
1. A Shot in the Dark

Disclaimer: The Gorillaz are not mine, they are owned by Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn. This fiction was made through a spurt of creativity and is simply for fun. I do not intend to make any money off of the fiction. The characters are being represented how I think the original creators wanted them to be.

Authors note: This was a spur of the moment creation and my first Gorillaz Fanfic. I'm still not entirely sure where I'm going with this fic. This first part is loosely based off of a comic that I found browsing for Gorillaz fanart. I came across the comic "Shots in the Dark." By Lascaux. The comic can be found here.

http/ you for allowing me to post this and borrow your plot idea . You are my inspiriation!

Also, I did not sneak hidden meanings into the relationships displayed. I do not plan to slash any of the band members in this fan fiction. Maybe if you ask nicely I'll do it in another one. I'm not even entirely sure there will be any sex in this fic, sorry. I DO plan to have explicit gore and Murdoc has the language of a sailor.

Please at least R&R anyway. I would like to know what you think about my writing and how I portray the characters.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: A Shot in the Dark.

Throughout Kong an alarm was going off. It echoed down to the depths of the studio, down to the hellhole itself. A red light swung around the car park and illuminated everything, warning anyone who saw it to take heed. Murdoc was in his wagon at the time trying to take a piss. With every passing flash of light his jaw tensed more and his lips curled back further to reveal his clenched teeth. Finally he zipped up with an inaudible mutter and left his Winnebago, carrying a half-full bottle of alcohol and slamming the door behind him. Cursing his head Murdoc stalked his way to the lift. He was going to find out what all the racket was about one way or another. A grubby finger pressed the button for the lift as he stood, grinding his teeth and tapping his foot impatiently.

3-2-10-8

Meanwhile upstairs 2-D was reduced to a stuttering mess as Russel tossed him a handgun. It bounced from hand to hand as he nearly lost grip on it. "B..but, I can't…" He tried to explain that he'd never used a firearm but Russel was too caught up in his preparations. "Dammit, I knew this was going to happen eventually. But no, Murdoc is too damn stubborn to leave Kong." With a sigh he kicked the door shut. "Look, go find Noodle will ya? Make sure she's all right. Murdoc oughta' be shufflin' his mangy carcass out of that lift any time soon." With a nod 2D was gone.

As if on cue the lift sang out "It's comin' up, it's comin' up, it's comin' up, it's theh," and the doors swung open to reveal the pissed off bassist. "WOT IN all NINE 'ELLS is GOING ON?" He snarled and looked to the flashing light where a siren was ringing. "Would someone, SHUT THAT BLOODY THING UP?" Though instead of waiting for someone to act he lobbed the bottle of alcohol at the siren. It smashed against the wall above it and the liquid oozed into the voice box. It fizzled and sparked till the siren stopped. The light continued to blink despite his efforts. "Damn, fukin' piece of shit…" he grumbled to himself.

Russel tromped over to the man and shoved a weapon at him. "Look, the damn Zombies have gotten out of control, there are a bunch of them leaking in," A distant sound of glass breaking emphasized his statement. "…All over the place, something has to be attractin' them!"

"Oh wot, and I'm at fault eh? Is THAT wot your tryin' ta say!" Murdoc's lips pulled back in a snarl to reveal his unkempt, yet sharp teeth.

"Dammit Murdoc, we should have left Kong long ago and taken care of this damn problem! I mean LOOK at this place!" He waved a hand to the huge hole in the lobby. "Poor Noodle has had to sleep in the theater!" There was rain coming in hard from the open wall, and outside lightning lit the sky.

3-2-10-8

The strike caused 2D to cringe slightly as he ran through the halls of Kong looking for Noodle. As if things couldn't get much worse the power went out and Kong was silenced. Poor 2D was left alone in the dark hallway as thunder shook the building. He had been completely distracted, though he kept on walking, and didn't hear the sound of a door opening. A solid 'thud' was heard as he collided with the wooden door and fell to the floor in a painful heap. With a groan he sat up and held his face. He peered through his fingers to find a small figure looming over him. Startled, he gave a shriek and scooted back over the floor. A lantern waved in front of his vision illuminating Noodle's face. "Nii-kun? Daijoubu?"1

"N…n…Noodle? Jeeze, y..yeah I'm fine." He stammered as her small hand reached out to brush his face. When she pulled her hand away she examined the blood on her fingers. His hand wandered to his nose and gingerly touched the wetness there before using his sleeve to wipe it off.

"What is going on 2D-kun?" Noodle asked as she took a step back. The lanky singer slowly picked himself up and brushed himself off. Down the hall a moan echoed from Noodle's previous room, which made Stu freeze and search the darkness frantically.

"Oh. Ah, there's a zombie attack, er, I, we gotto get…to…" His dark eyes widened when Noodles lantern illuminated the zombie shuffling out into the hall. He stood, frozen for a moment until his brain finally clicked and told him to use his weapon. He patted his pockets and searched himself in the dark, thinking he'd picked it up until the front of his sneaker touched a weight. He jumped at first, but then dropped to the floor to fumble some more for the gun. By the time he had the weapon he heard a solid, bone shattering, snap and a moan, followed by a "Hiiii…ya!" as noodle kicked the zombie's head clean off. It shuddered slightly then sank to the floor. "C'mon 2D-kun, lets go find Russel."

Dumbfounded he nodded, "Y…yeah. Uhm…Hop on." He kneeled to let the shorter guitarist onto his back. Together they left to go find the percussionist. Not that it was that hard to do considering the yelling could be heard well over the thunder.

3-2-10-8

"WELL Wot _DO_ ya want me ta do about it eh? Nawt like I 'ave some magical powers ta make all the zombies disappeah'! Nawt like Satan deals out these things ya know!" Murdoc was flailing his arms about, waving a sizeable gun in Russ's face as he continued to complain. Russel ducked and weaved out of the barrels view. His large hand reached up to snag the flailing wrist to stop the weapon from possibly causing him harm.

"Calm down, will ya? What we need to do is find out what the hell is drawing them!"

With a growl Murdoc pulled his wrist free. " Dammit, Why's'it always my fault?" He looked around with a growl and spotted 2D and Noodle as they arrived. "It's probably the dullards fault!" He exclaimed pointing the gun at the singer forgetting, again, that he had it. 2D tried to dance out of its range. "W…wot? Wot did I do?"

"Well the way all the damn fan girls flock aroun' ya, it's probably drawin' in the zombies!"

"Wot? Tha's ridicul'us… why woul' tha' ha…" Murdoc closed in on him and cut him off.

"Yeah, they want yer body D, gonna make ya inta thea' zombie prince." Murdoc gave a sinister laugh when 2D shrunk back away from him.

"Leave him the hell alone Murdoc." The percussionist demanded.

"Why the 'ell for? It probably _is_ the twit's fault. Probably left somethin' out that's rottin'."

With a sigh Russel continued. "Just stop alright? This ain't helplin' our situation."

"Well, like I said, wot the 'ell do ya want me ta do then?" He shook his head and started to walk away. "Jeeze are you fat and deaf?"

There was a sound of knuckles cracking as Russel clenched his fist. "Ya know what you're the leader of this band. I suggest you start acting like it."

"Wot' did ya jus' say?" Murdoc turned on Russel, gun gripped tightly and stalked over to him. Though even Murdoc wasn't that stupid. He knew if he got too close the drummer would probably break his face wide open, even with his hands full. "Tch, fo'get this… I'm goin' back ta me Winnie. You guys can 'andle this. Ya obviously don't need ol' Murdoc then eh?" He started back towards the corridor to use the stairs.

There was silence then, aside from some incoherent mumbling from Murdoc as he wandered off. A zombie seemed to materialize from the shadows and into view as lightning lit the hallway. It slowly inched towards Murdoc's back, reaching hungrily for him. It's hungry moan was muffled by thunder.

"MURDOC-SAN BEHIND YOU!"3 Noodle cried as she leapt down from 2D's back. Murdoc turned sharply only to be caught by the rotting hands of the undead. He cursed and pushed at the thing, resulting in having his shirt torn in places as he tried to pull away. The undead was proving to be much stronger than the bassist originally thought. Though he continued struggling for freedom. Russel was standing with his back to Murdoc when all of this happened and his hands were full of supplies so he couldn't react in time. Russ turned towards their vocalist with a hopeful expression.

This was 2D's chance; he watched the whole scene slow down, heard the thunder rumbling in his mind. His fingers worked and were able to draw the gun upward. The zombie had Murdoc, but the man had twisted back to try and push the zombie away, covering the shot 2D had. All the vocalist heard was "Shoot him D! Shoot him!" from Russel. So he did what he was told, and fired. The gun clicked, clicked again then his finger found the small round button by the trigger and pressed it. On his third attempt it fired.

The gun kicked in his hand and the sound seemed to pierce the odd time distortion making everything speed back to normal. There was a flesh-rending thud as the bullet struck. To his dismay though he'd shot Murdoc in the shoulder. The man gave a pained cry and a slur of curses followed. By this time Noodle had made it to their comrade and, using Murdoc as a ladder, kicked the zombie in the face. D managed to find a clear target this time and fired, splattering the contents of the zombie's head all over the wall. On instinct he fired again, and again, blasting open it's chest. At this point he managed to get a hold of himself and sunk to his knees staring at Murdoc. "I…I… Murdoc…It…it was…I didn't…"

"Aaaaaagh, You fuckin' brainless tossa'! You were supposed'ta shoot the damn zombie not me!" He fumed holding his shoulder. "Gah! Damn! Fuckin' bullocks D! Sweet bloody Satan in 'ell." He soon sank against the wall still muttering curses.

At that moment the lights flickered back on, giving everyone a clear view of their surroundings. Luckily there weren't any more zombies inside, but they could see more swarming outside. 2D looked utterly defeated as he got an eyeful of the damage he caused. His shoulders slumped forward and his grip loosened on the gun. It clattered to the floor and went off again, making the vocalist cringe. The bullet hit the wall and bounced off to strike the one light in the lobby. A growl from Murdoc broke the short silence. "Way to go face-ache."

Noodle had taken a seat by Murdoc who was now sitting on the floor nursing his arm. She tried to give it a good look over but the moment she reached for it her hand was swatted away. "I don't need yer help." Murdoc spat. The grungy leader of the band moved to stand. "Like I said… I'm goin' to my 'bago."

Russel had been busy picking up the corpse and tossing it out of the gaping hole in the lobby. "No your not." He stated firmly. "We need to take care of that wound."

"Wot? I'm fine. I'll do it m'self." He tried for the corridor again, but was stopped by a firm hand.

"Come with me." Russel stated then dragged the man, kicking and cursing towards their 'living room.' "Stop actin' like that or I'll pick ya up and carry ya like a child." Russel warned which promptly stopped the squirming from Murdoc.

Noodle bounded over to 2D and wrapped her short arms around him. "It's ok 2D-kun, Murdoc is alright. He knows you didn't mean it. Besides, you saved him!" A hand hesitantly wound its way around the small girl and held her tightly. A muttered, "Thank you," came from the vocalist. He felt a little better, but he knew things weren't ok. Though he let her go and offered her a genuine smile. After all, she was still young, and really didn't need to see more than she already witnessed everyday in the studio. He knew she was smart and could figure things out on her own, but a break from the craziness that was their band didn't hurt every now and then.

Hesitantly he reached out to pick up the gun and switched on the safety. He stood slowly and watched Noodle bounce off down the hall following at the heels of Russ and Muds. He paused to stare at the gun in his hands before carrying it loosely by his side and following the others silently.

"Nii-kun? Daijoubu?"-Translates to: "Brother? Are you alright?"

"2D-kun" ah I figured Noodle would refer to 2D as –kun because it is a more endearing title and less formal. I originally thought perhaps –chan would be cute, but it can also be taken as an insult too. No that Stu-pot would really care though.

"MURDOC-SAN…" here she refers to Murdoc as –san, being more formal with his title because she isn't as close to Muds as she is to 2D. I imagine if she uses Russels name in the next chapters she'll use –san as well. Or maybe I should use –chan for him hehehe.

Also, Bonus points for those who can figure out what the '3-2-10-8' is in reference to!


	2. GuiltStricken

Chapter 2: Guilt-Stricken.

Russel pushed Murdoc down onto their couch and wandered off to gather some medical supplies, muttering to 2D to watch him and keep him in his seat. Russel carefully picked Noodle up to place her on his shoulders. "C'mon darlin', I'm going to need your help with finding the stuff to fix Murdoc ok?" With a smile and an enthusiastic "Hai!"1 Noodle agreed to help.

This, of course, left 2D to wallow in guilt and try to ignore the cold glare he was getting from Murdoc. He shifted uneasily from foot to foot, tapping his long fingers on his leg. The weight of the weapon in his hand and the weight of his guilt finally provoked him to speak. "Murdoc I…"

"Can it." The bassist snapped. "Who the 'ell gave Russel the idea ta give _YOU _a gun?" He was mostly muttering to himself at that point.

"But I, I didn' try ta shoot ya Murdoc. I really, I mean… I… I'm sorry." D's lifeless eyes stared at the floor. He was in his key pose, arms behind his back and one hand gingerly tugging at his wrist.

"Yeah?" He paused as if accepting this. Then malice leaked into his gruff voice "I don' believe that for a secon' D." The cold mismatched eyes bore into the singer's soul.

2D winced, looking like someone just stabbed him in the gut, and moved to sit on the floor with his back against the couch. He draped his arms over his knees and studied his shoes.

After a moment of silence Murdoc began to dig through his pockets. He produced a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, lit one and put the pack in the pocket of his shirt. He took a slow drag, then removed the cigarette and exhaled the smoke through his nostrils. He draped his arm over the arm of the couch with the cigarette poised between two fingers. Ashes from the tip of his cig were tapped off and onto the floor.

It was then that the bassist heard a small noise come from the vocalist near his feet. As his mismatched eyes moved to study the younger man he realized the blue-haired boy was shaking. He watched his chest raggedly rise and fall a few times before a hand rose to wipe at his eyes. A groan rumbled in his throat and he placed the cigarette between his lips. So the dullard really _was_ shaken up about the whole thing.

The vocalist stopped shaking for a moment as a thought occurred to him. Stu's hand fished deep in his pocket and he produced the painkillers he so lovingly kept with him. Without looking at Murdoc he lifted the bottle towards him. With a small shake he bid the older man to take them. When there wasn't a response he asked with sadness in his voice, "You really can't fo'give me, can you?" His hand faltered a bit.

With an eyebrow cocked Murdoc reached down to snatch the bottle from the younger boy. "Don' be an idiot." As he eyed the label it occurred to him that he couldn't open it with his bum arm. "…awright stu-pot now wot th'ell do I do wit' it?"

"Well, I figured you could take one, I dun fink it'll help much but…" At that moment his dull eyes looked up at the other band member and realization hit him. "Oh. 'm sorry."

"WOULD YOU STOP FUCKIN' APPOLOGIZIN'!" Without thinking Murdoc threw the bottle at D's head. He watched it bounce off with a soft thud and landed on the floor, rolling to a stop at the table leg. He didn't notice the fact that his cigarette was no longer in his mouth.

A whimper sounded from 2D as he rubbed his head and took the bottle from the floor. "Sor…" He was about to apologize again but stopped himself. A growl came from the guitarist in response. Muds jumped slightly with a start when he felt the cigarette burn his inner thigh. "FUCK!" He exclaimed and fished for the culprit. He finally found it and thumbed the hole it made with a curse. When he was finally able to calm down he stuck the thing back between his lips. "Damn, first my fav'rit shirt, now my best fuckin' pair of pants." He muttered to himself.

Startled 2D watched Murdoc squirm wondering if the exclamation was because of him until he saw the cigarette. He then sat fiddling with the top of the bottle nervously before it finally came off with a pop. He dumped a few pills into his palm and, with a shaky hand, lifted them up to Murdoc, trying not to make eye contact.

The bassist took the pills roughly from the other and swallowed them dry. It was better than nothing, and the others were taking their sweet time. He looked over his arm, seeing the streams of blood running down and soaking into his shirt. It had started to soak into the sofa too and he was beginning to feel light headed. A low sniffle from 2D took his attention away. He groaned again, "Stop it." He muttered roughly and turned his eyes to the wall and away from Stu. "I don' need anyone cryin' for me. Especially _you_."

"I…" there was a pause as Stu searched for something to say other than 'sorry'. "…can' help it." He fiddled with the bottle slightly. "I jus' don' like hurtin' people. Especially my friends."

There was a long pause as Murdoc let this sink in. After everything he'd done to the lanky featherweight the boy still thought of him as a friend? His stomach knotted slightly and he had the urge to punch himself to make it go away. He was NOT having those sort of feelings towards ANYONE especially _him._ He was a heel, a jerk, a badass; everyone knew that, there wasn't anything different. He just, never really had friends before. Though he had to reassure himself that he wasn't going to start either. "Jus' stop it awrigh'? It's pathetic," was all he could think to say. No telling D to take his friendship and shove it, or coming up with some other insult to make the kid cry again. And like hell was he going to say thank you or have a teary sharing of emotion.

The blue-haired singer gave a quiet nod though he continued to stare at the floor. A sigh passed Murdoc's lips. That would have to do he guessed, he wasn't any good at these things anyway.

3-2-10-8

Finally the other two returned with a bunch of supplies. Russel came over and sat with Murdoc taking a whiff at the air. "What'd you burn Muds?" he said this plainly with slight accusation.

"Wot? I dropped my cig, jeeze, it wos an accident not like I tried ta burn the twit or somethin'." Murdoc said, rolling his eyes and setting his chin in his palm. He was nearly done with his cigarette by now.

"Fine, fine. Sit still while I take care of your arm alright?" Russel instructed while he set the bag of supplies in front of him and dug out the stuff he needed.

"Yeah, yeah, nothin' I 'aven't been through befo'." Murdoc muttered taking the last drag of his cig and snuffing it on the arm of the couch.

"Ok, take your shirt off." Russel instructed, catching the odd look from Murdoc. "Well, would you rather I just cut the sleeve off ya instead? C'mon man, it'll make things easier." With a grumble, Murdoc complied.

Noodle sat by 2D and tilted her head slightly back and forth, until she was almost upside down trying to look at his face. "D-kun, were you crying?"

A small smile spread across his face, the girl was just way too intuitive. "A lit'le." He couldn't lie to her after all. He reached up and pressed the pad of his pointer finger to her nose. "But no worries awrigh'."

Despite his words she produced a Band-Aid from her pocket and furrowed her brows. "Lift up your shirt D-kun." She said sternly. A dark brow quirked but he tugged the edge of his shirt up to his chin. With a tilt of his head, he watched her take the paper strips off the sticky ends. She carefully placed it over his heart and grinned. "There," She kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed it over his heart. "That should fix the wound you have."

Stu's brows knitted slightly as he felt his chest grow warm. He dropped his shirt and embraced Noodle. Since she'd arrived at Kong in a box, they've always been together. He became her older brother, he looked out for her, as she did for him and they had developed a strong bond over the years. As silly as her gesture was it meant a lot to him. She was a smart kid and by no means was she childish. But every now and then the kid came out in her when she wanted to cheer him up, that sweet innocence that cured any ailment. In a way, he thought perhaps that was her way of also telling him not to lose his childish side to the hard, adult industry that was music. To not loose himself in his work and to just enjoy what he was doing. After all, that was what music was about, expressing your self. It worked, of all the things that had happened to get him down, that small band-aid actually made him feel a whole lot better than he had.

"All better?" Noodle inquired when D finally released her from his hug.

"Much betta' thanks love." He smiled and reached out to ruffle her hair. She gave a groan and swatted his hand away. "Stoppit! You'll mess up my hair!" she cried. He chuckled as she tried to straighten out what he'd done. Well, after all, she was still a girl. Granted she wasn't your typical female who has to use make-up and dress in frilly clothing, just enough of a girl without being too much of a tom-boy, a very happy medium.

"Sorry, Sorry." He muttered to her with a grin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SWEET MERCIFUL LUCIFER! STOP!" So much for the tender and playful moment 2D and Noodle were sharing. They immediately turned their attention to their screaming bassist. Murdoc always seemed to have a way of tossing a bag of week old dog shit into a party.

"Would you hold still? Wit'chu squirmin' like that it's just going to be worse!" Russel advised, trying to stop Murdoc from moving.

"Agh, ok…ok, jus', jus' stop with the… AAAAAAAAAAGH! FUARRRGRABLAAAHHHHGH!" At least Murdoc was attempting to keep his swearing to a minimum.

"Shhhh, dammit, keep your voice down. Jeeze." He continued prodding the bullet wound with a pair of tweezers, looking for the embedded bullet. He used his other hand to dab the wound clean with a rag doused in a powerful antiseptic.

Murdoc was trying to control his squirming, but he was grinding his teeth together so hard that he nearly broke them. "I thought you could handle this Muds? You said 'nothin' you haven't been through before'. What happened to that eh?"

"Shut yer face, jus' gimme somethin' to bite down on." His eyes fell on 2D. "C'mere D… ya owe me one. Gimme yer arm."

"Wot? No way in 'ell Murdoc!" He pulled his arm back and shied away as if the bassist could reach out at any moment and snag him. Though instead he found Russel grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer. "C'mon D… He's right." Though Russel had a mischievous grin on his face.

"NO!Nononononononon NOOOO!" Stu squirmed like there was no tomorrow, unable to get his wrist free of Russels grip. His wrist came awfully close to Murdoc's face. He could feel his sweltering breath on his skin. Murdoc's long snake like tongue wrapped around his fore arm, coating it in the slime that was his saliva. With a shudder he turned his head away. His skin felt like a thousand ants were crawling around underneath the layers. The fear hit him as he heard the sound of the Satanists teeth gnashing together. He started to shake, anticipating pain. Then he was let go, only to fall onto his side on the floor. All the others could do was laugh their asses off at him.

"Nah D, I wouldn't do that to ya." Russel assured him.

"Wot? Why not eh? Giv'em to me." Murdoc said sounding slightly disappointed. A wicked grin still spread across his face as his long tongue licked his lips and teeth in anticipation.

"Naw Muds, It was a joke." He took Murdoc's bloody, torn up shirt and rolled it up a bit. He then shoved it into the bassist's mouth. "There… it's already destroyed, so have at it wit'cho teeth." Without warning he dug right back into the wound.

Murdoc went ridged as his screams were muffled. His grubby nails dug into the arm of the chair and his boots dug into the carpet. "Just a little more." Russel continued. "GOT IT!" Russ stated happily then showed the bullet to Murdoc. "See that wasn't so bad." This of course got an angry glare, a snarl, and a muffled phrase that sounded like a promised death.

1: "Hai!" translates to- "Yes!" simple yes?


	3. Rage

Chapter 3: Rage

It didn't take long for Russ to bandage Murdoc's arm and put it in a sling. Though now they'd be down one man on the mission to end the zombie infestation. Russel was also starting to think that it might only be he and Noodle searching for the main cause of all of this. 2D just didn't seem like he wanted to try his hand at the gun any time soon.

"Well, con't I jus' ya kno'… use a knife or somefink?" 2D protested as he stared at the gun he left on the table.

"Oh c'mon D, you're a natural." Murdoc said with a little venom.

"Muds!" Russel reprimanded. "We need ya D. A knife would be too dangerous. You would need to get close the zombies and that's the last thing ya want. 'Cause if they get a hold'a you and sink their teeth in, that's it."

"I know, I've seen enough zombie movies." 2D scratched the back of his head and ran the tip of his tongue over where he was missing teeth. "…I could watch over Muds." He spouted the idea, despite what Murdoc would think.

"Like 'ell you will D. I don't need ya watchin' over me. Jus' gimme a gun, I can shoot fine with my left 'and." Murdoc raised his left hand, holding it palm up and waggling his fingers, beckoning for the weapon. When everyone just stared at him he gave an annoyed growl and dropped his hand to his lap. "Besides my legs work fine. I can help. I'm tellin' ya I'll be fine!" Though as he tried to stand he felt the world spin and he slumped back down again with a groan. The painkillers he took earlier had worked too well perhaps. "Dammit D…why'd you gimme those fuckin' pills?"

"You took'em yo'self, you didn' 'ave to ya know." 2D argued.

"Well I fuckin' took'em because I thought maybe it'd make ya stop cryin' and fussin' over me. It was bloody annoyin' hearin' you sniffle and sob like a child. I thought…" As he was about to continue Noodle cut him off.

"That it would make him happy." She interjected.

"Yeah." Murdoc quickly caught himself. "I mean, NO! 'ell no. I jus' figured it'd shut him up is all."

"Face it Muds, you care about 2D's feelings. You care about all of us, you just are afraid ta show it." Russel continued.

"Wot? Where th'ell do ya get off sayin' shit like tha' huh?" Murdoc said with shake of his head. "Psh, fuckin' pussies, like I give a flyin' fuck about any of you."

"Tha's not true!" 2D protested.

"Sure it is." Murdoc continued.

"I'd think you'd care if we left. Then you wouldn't have a band anymore." Russel argued.

"Like 'ell. I could find better musicians than you lot." Murdoc smirked with a chuckle.

"If you don' care then why did ya agree ta take care of me when ya ran me ova? Th…then why did ya act like ya cared when I was thrown in tha' accident?" Stu started.

"Get tha' shit out of yo' FUCKIN' 'allow 'ead of yo's dullard! I don' fuckin' care about you! I HAD ta fuckin' take care of yo' worthless corpse while you were out cause I got in trouble with the law. They MADE me do it. If ya fuckin' got hurt I was goin' ta be in more trouble so of course I was worried tha' I'd killed ya for good! I didn't want fuckin' man slaughter on my 'ead over YOU!" His anger had reached a pique over this ridiculous argument.

The shouting didn't faze the Japanese prodigy at all. " Murdoc-san why then did you decide to keep me with the band when I first arrived here in a box? If you do not care, then why did you help me to learn English?" Noodle added.

"Oh don' you fuckin' start with me too! Dammit! What the fuck was I supposed ta do with a little snot-nosed brat tha' suddenly showed up at my door eh? I'm not that fuckin' cold to toss ya into the 'ell'ole or feed ya to the damn zombies! Tho' I was thinkin' abou'tit. Tho' the others talked me into lettin' ya join the band. It wasn't my fuckin' idea! I personally wanted to 'and ya off to a damn orphanage! But wot the fuck am I wastin' my breath for? I don't need ANY of YOU, ya got that?" He was loosing his grip on his anger and if anything more was said he was going to go too far. Why wouldn't they just shut up about the whole thing already?

"But Murdoc-san… I thought we were a family?" Noodle continued her voice sounding a little crushed.

That was it. "Wot? Where th' fuck are you getting' these weird ass idea's from? Why the 'ell would I want to be a family with the likes of you? I mean look'it us! We're not a family! I don't feel shit for any of you! We're just a band. A group of worthless, no talent, lo'lifes getting our asses kissed for money! I don't need you! It's you who need me! Ya got tha'? YOU lot are worth somthin' because of ME! DO YOU FUCKIN' UNDERSTAN'?" He hadn't realized by then that he had been getting carried away. Though he wasn't expecting the reaction he received.

He figured, if anyone were going to hurt him it would be Russel, or Noodle. But as a foot solidly planted itself between his legs and crushed his precious jewels, a fist continued forward to hit him hard enough to slam his head into the back of the couch. He felt his lip split in a few places due to being pressed against his sharp teeth. He saw stars and felt the room spin as he tried to get his bearings. Though another fist hit him square in the stomach. The weight lifted from his crotch as he doubled over from the hard sock to his gut.

It was then that his ears stopped ringing and he felt like he was going to puke. He heard Russel shouting over Stu's angry growls. Blearily he looked up to see the struggle between Stu and Russ. The drummer held their vocalist in a bear hug. As he looked around the room he noticed that Noodle was gone. He honestly hadn't expected any of this to happen as it did. Stu of all people had hit him.

"F…F…FO'GET WOT I FUCKIN' SAID TA YA MURDOC! YA FUCKIN' WANKA'! I HATE YOU!" the enraged 2D shouted with every bit of anger and malice he'd kept pent up from the years he'd been taking shit from Murdoc. It was only a matter of time until the calm boy eventually was pushed to the edge and snapped.

"Calm down D… calm down. We're all saying things we don't mean. C'mon man… he's not worth loosin' yo head over. Ok…" Russel could feel the blue haired man slowly start to relax and eventually stop squirming all together.

" 'e… 'e made 'er cry." 2D explained as he remained still, held firmly against Russels chest. "I can' fo'give anyone who makes 'er cry." His dark and usually expressionless eyes were narrowed with determination and pain.

Despite how his head was reeling Murdoc understood exactly what Stu-pot was muttering about. That would explain why Noodle was no longer in the room. In all of his life he never expected it to happen. Let alone that he would be the cause of it. The little Japanese guitarist was extremely strong for a child her age. She lived the hell that was their life at Kong and went about skipping and smiling as if nothing were wrong. A darkened sky never seemed to cloud her vision, until now. His stomach sank and knotted tightly though he knew it wasn't from being punched. He'd hurt Noodle. The one person he honestly had promised, to himself, not to harm. If he could sink any lower than he already had been, he was sure he'd reached the bottom because of this recent argument. He'd shattered the girls' vision of a family.

Murdoc licked his bleeding lip and cheek with his tongue as Russel released 2D. "I've got ta find 'er." Stu muttered then bolted out the door, grabbing the gun for safety precautions.

Russel nodded and watched the blue-haired vocalist leave before glaring at Murdoc. "You really fucked up this time Muds."

"Yeah, ya don' think I dunno tha'?" He said with a wince as he moved his jaw.

"Yeah? I thought ya didn't care about what we think?" Russel said with a bit of malice.

"…I care about her awright! Is tha' wot ya wanted ta hear?" Murdoc growled. "So I gots a soft spot for kids. Jeeze… fuckin' 'ell man, Jus' leave me alone."

"Fine." With that Russel left to let Murdoc stew.

Authors Comments: Ok, sorry for how short this one was and how crazy things got. Uhm, next chapter, Will the band be split up over this? Will they ever stop the zombies?


	4. Fresh Wounds

Chapter 4: Fresh Wounds

"She's gone…" 2D panted as he leaned over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "…I… I looked ev'rywheh."

"Dammit! This ain't good. I know she can handle herself, but there's no telling what could happen to her. I mean if the power goes out again then we…" As if the devil himself were playing tricks on them, the lights flickered out and the building's hum fell to silence. The culprit raging outside announced its triumph, shaking the building on its foundation from the loud thunder. "…Can't see the zombies."

"Wh..wha…Wot'er we goin' ta do!" 2D grabbed the front of Russels shirt and shook the larger man. "We gotta find 'er!"

"…She's gone?" Murdoc asked from his position at the door. He'd only recently gotten off his ass to come join the others and walked in on this.

"Yeah, all fanks ta you." 2D accused, releasing his hold on Russel.

Murdoc stood in silence, if they could read his expression in the dark there would be genuine worry written all over him. "I didn't want…"

"Yeah? Well then ya shouldn't have said things you didn't mean." Russel spouted. "Ya know, you let your temper get the best of you sometimes and you really hurt people with the things you say."

"…Shuh'up will ya!" Murdoc spat. "…Dammit, Ya don' know shi' abou' me. I KNOW what I've fuckin' done awright!" A slience drew over the room before Murdoc moved for the stairs. "I'm goin' ta find her. I swear it."

"NO! You will stay th' 'ell away from 'er!" Those words sounded all to familiar to Murdoc, and flashes of how his nose got broken played over in his head. It struck a cord with him and he felt his heart ache. That had been a low blow indeed.

"…Fine. I'm goin' to th' bago, not like you'll care. If ya…Wait, fuck tha' ya don' need me." He continued towards the stairs. "…Get the fuck out of my studio when ya find her." Acting cold was all he could do to hide the pain that was swirling in his chest over this whole incident. He was gone before anyone could argue.

3-2-10-8

Finally he immerged from the darkness of their staircase into the car park where his Winnebago was waiting for him. Absently his hand searched for the keys in his pocket as he dragged his feet towards his home. He fiddled with the keys in the dark, muttering curses about the power until he found the right key. Once the door was opened he stepped in side with a sigh. The winne smelled a little strong lately, but then he hadn't cleaned it in months. The smell however didn't really bother him much. "Cortez?" He muttered in the darkness, not hearing his bird's caw or anything when he came in. Odd, because the bird usually announced it's presence by now.

Cautiously he peered through the hall towards his room and pulled out his lighter. He turned it on and held it forward like a torch and inched closer and closer. A familiar caw sounded softly from his bedroom. As he got closer he could see a small form huddled on his bed with the bird standing on his nightstand peering curiously at it. When he got closer he realized it was Noodle, she was sleeping quietly on his bed, tear stains on her cheeks.

With a sigh he closed his lighter and took a seat on his bed near her. The dullard obviously forgot to check his Winnebago, though not like the twit would have been able to get in anyway. 2D's words wrung clearly through his head, but he scoffed and muttered, "Fuck you D." to himself. Carefully he reached for her and gave her a small shake. " 'ey, c'mon then kiddo. Come about."

She woke slowly at first then batted his hand away with a start. Before he knew it a foot collided with his jaw and he found himself splayed out on his bed. Noodle was on him with a knife at his throat, her green eyes wide and fierce. When she realized whom she was pinning her expression softened and she got off him. "Gomen ne, Murdoc-san."1

"S'awright love, I deserved tha'." He sat up rubbing his chin.

"I'll leave." She said and slid off his bed.

He reached out quickly and caught her shoulder. "Wait love. Lemme say somethin'."

She turned towards him and tilted her head slightly; curious as to what Murdoc would have to say to her.

"I…" He rolled the words around in his mouth a bit. "I'm sorry about earlier ya know. I didn' mean some of the thin's I said."

Noodles eyes widened slightly. Did Murdoc just apologize to her? "Really? You mean we can be a family?"

There was a long pause as Murdoc tried to bite back any horrible things to say. "Ah…yea' sure sweetha't. But don' tell anyone I said anythin' awright?"

"Hmm, ok." She raised a hand with a pinky in the air. "Promise me." She muttered. "We stay a family and I won't tell the others what you said."

Hesitantly he stuck out his pinky and she entwined hers around his. Then with a wide grin she jumped into his arms and hugged him. Murdoc embraced her on instinct and sighed. "Awright. Let's get ya back to the others and clear everythin' up ok? They're worried sick about you."

"Hai!" She exclaimed taking his hand in hers and pulling him to his feet. She bounced towards the door, back to her usual bubbly self. "Murdoc-san, you need to clean this thing. It stinks like something died in here." Murdoc trailed along behind her towards the exit ignoring her suggestion, he'd clean it eventually. When he heard some shuffling and a few moans. "…Wot's tha'…? Noodle wait!"

But she'd kicked open the door before he could stop her. The lights had flickered on at that moment and they were met with several zombies. Noodle tilted her head and smiled at the zombies then leapt into the fray with an excited "Hiiii-ya!" Murdoc reached back to throw open a closet and pulled out a shotgun he had. Cursing slightly as he tried to figure out how he was going to use it, a zombie fell onto his floor and clawed at his feet. He stuck the barrel into its empty eye socket and pulled the trigger. This of course blew a sizeable hole not only into the thing's skull but also into his floor. Cursing he kicked the carcass out, reloaded the gun with one hand and shoved the barrel into another zombies mouth. He pulled the trigger blowing its head off, but three more crowded in where one fell.

"Dammit! This ain't goin' ta work!" He announced to himself then began to use the gun as a bat. He swung the barrel around and battered zombies back so he could at least get out to help Noodle. Though there were several dozen of them now and they were closing in fast. He swung in wide arcs trying to keep the undead back, but two had gotten around behind him. He felt teeth sink into his wounded shoulder and two pair of hands gripped him tightly. A second set of teeth sunk into his gun arm. He gave a cry and thrashed trying to throw them off as quickly as possible.

It was then that a gunshot blasted a zombie off of him and Noodle came crashing into the second one. Wounded he sunk back against the steps of his Winnebago and watched as the other two joined the fight. 2D had his gun and was blowing zombies away, albeit shaky and slowly. It was Russel who'd shot the zombie off of him and was doing the same to several others with expert aim. He cleared a path and moved to cover Murdoc looking worriedly at the wounds. "Aw shit, that ain't good." He muttered.

Noodle was back in the fray covering 2D's back as they cleared off the rest of the shambling undead until there was just a pile of undead carcasses strewn about the car park.

"Dammit Muds, this just ain't yo' day is it?" Russel muttered as he looked over Murdocs wounds.

"Yeah I guess not." He was already starting to feel kind of weak. "Damn I've lost a lot of blood today." He set his head back against the winnie's door. "Shit, guess this means I'm gonna die and turn inta one of them eh? Gonna hav'ta shoot me so I don' hurt ya."

"Don't talk like that Muds… You'll be fine." Russel stated and pulled out the first aid kit he brought with him.

"Don' patronize me Russ. I know wot happens if yo' bit by a zombie." Murdoc snarled then coughed slightly. "Ugh, me guts hurt. Damn, wot a way for me ta go." He frowned slightly.

After 2D was done hugging Noodle and telling her how worried he was, he couldn't help but join Murdoc and Russel. "But Muds these zombies mmmph…" Two pairs of hands clasped over his mouth quickly.

"Huh? Wot's the dullard sayin'?" Murdoc's brows furrowed, he could feel himself getting weaker. He was starting to break into a cold sweat too.

"Are more potent." Russel finished. "That's what he was trying to say. I'm sorry Muds."

"Mmmmmph?" Stu questioned from behind the hands clasped over his mouth. Russel gave him a knowing look and he understood. Stu gave a nod as if to say it was all right to release him. With that they did and he breathed in some semi-stale air. "…Right." He confirmed.

"Great…tha' mus' be why I feel so sick all of a sudden." He groaned. "Won' be long now I guess…shoot me." He muttered. "Befo' I turn inta one of them…I don' want to be a zombie."

"Not yet." Russel stated. "…We uh, we want to talk to ya still."

"Yeah? Wot about?" He paused slightly as delirium took him. "I uh, I guess uhm… you can be the leader now Russ. But… ya gotto promise me that you'll burn me Winnie… no one get's 'er!" He groaned slightly. "Damn… Guess… guess I gotto get somethin's off me chest befo' I go eh? It's only right…"

The three band members looked at each other oddly then watched Murdoc with sad expressions. "…I'm …sorry about th' shit I've put you through. I guess, this is karma for ya eh? If ya believe in tha' shit." He took a haggard breath. "I uh, really though' of you guys as me mates ya know… I didn' really get along wit my family, so uhm… you guys were th' closest thin's to it I think…" Tears started to threaten to fall from his mis-matched eyes. " Th…thank you. Fo' bein' theh' fo' me, and doin' this whole thin' with me, and puttin' up with my shit." He seemed to be growing weaker as Russel finished stopping the bleeding from his wounds. Murdoc was pale and looked as though death would take him then and there.

They watched as Murdoc's eyes closed and he grew still. Though instead of rising as an undead the man was just unconscious. Snickers between Russel and 2D started before they bust into laughter. The bassist had fallen for it and they'd gotten him to admit to a lot of things that the man would have never said.

At the laughing Murdoc woke up and looked around blearily. "Am I a zombie?" He asked feeling really sick.

"No way man! I'll admit these zombies are annoying but they're not like in the movies! I mean you'll probably be pukin' yo' guts out and if they woulda had you for much longer the others would have torn you apart while you were alive, but they won't turn you!"

Murdoc's eyes were wide for a moment as the others laughed about the whole thing. Then a lid twitched slightly and his brows knitted. His lips pulled back into a snarl as he bared his sharp teeth. "WELL BLOODY 'ELL MAN YOU MADE ME THINK I WAS DIEIN'!" He pushed the others away with a wince. "You guys… I … Fuckin' 'ell, the shit I said! I fuckin' lied!" He tried to cover it but got the others reeling even more. "Aw fuck this… ta 'ell with you lot." He stood and took a few steps to push past the others then fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Shit man… he's going to be pissed at us for a long time." Russel shook his head and wiped his eyes. He stood and picked the bassist up.

"Yea' but I'm not goin' to let him live it down for a while yet." 2D stood and shook his head. "So ya fink maybe it's th' 'bago tha's drawin'um?"

"No doubt about it. Muds hasn't cleaned that thing in a while. Who knows what he's done in that thing. The zombies probably think it's fresh meat or something." He walked over and deposited Murdoc in 2D's arms. "Here, take him upstairs and watch him. I'll take care of the 'bago. He'll just have to deal with it bein' cleaned, cause we gotto stop the zombies." Russel wondered off to retrieve some heavy duty cleaning supplies from the storage room in the basement.

2D and Noodle both carried the unconscious bassist up stairs to see to his new wounds and to make him comfortable. Noodle made sure to grab a bucket from one of the rooms because she knew that Murdoc would be loosing whatever he ate recently.

Meanwhile downstairs Russel was hard at work, scrubbing, spraying, and organizing Murdocs Winnebago as best as he could. He succeeded in at least cleaning the place, dumping all his shit out into a pile. When he was finished he re-arranged everything into neat stacks and hung all his clothes, generally making the place look decent. Boy, was Murdoc in for a surprise.

1: "Gomen ne." translates to – "I'm sorry."

Author's Comments: Hope you liked that. Well, next chapter, what will Murdoc do when he finds that his Winniebago has been cleaned?


	5. Starting Over

Chapter 5: Starting Over

A week later Murdoc was back to his semi-normal self. His bullet and bite wounds were still healing but at least he wasn't puking his brains out. It had felt like he'd been partying every night and every morning he woke with the same splitting hangover. He'd been sleeping in the living room for the time being with both 2D and Noodle watching over him, despite his attempt to get some privacy or go to his Winnebago.

This morning he woke up to find that Noodle had already removed herself from the spot against his chest where he'd allowed her to fall asleep. It was really hard to say no to her now that he'd spouted all those sentimental things. 2D wasn't helping the situation either; the boy kept rubbing it in at every chance he got. Luckily for him though the dullard was still asleep. He rose quietly and shuffled himself to the kitchen for some breakfast. He scratched his crotch slightly with his left hand and opened the fridge with his right. He browsed through their food and pulled out tub of something. Scratching his head he turned the tub over a bit, hearing something inside move. Then he opened the lid and wrinkled his nose at the smell. He closed it and put it back in without a second thought unsure of what it used to be. He closed the fridge then opened the freezer and pulled out a box of waffles. He pulled out two and popped them into the toaster. He got some butter, syrup and a plate then sat down to wait for it to pop.

It was then that Stu-pot shuffled in with a yawn and waved lightly to Murdoc. "G'mornin' Muds." He said with a smile and went to the cupboard. He pulled out a bottle of medication and downed two pills. He put the meds away and pulled out a pan. He set the pan on the stove, started the burner and began to dig through the fridge. He pulled out a carton of eggs and some bacon and started to cook.

Meanwhile Muds had gotten up to go retrieve the morning paper and had returned to sit and read it. Little did he know the toaster had gotten stuck and his waffles were burning. While he was reading the entertainment section a smell started to fill the air. Though it was 2D who mentioned it first. " 'ey Muds, I fink somethin's burnin'."

"Well pay attention to wot your doin' twit." Murdoc responded, but got a whiff of his burning food. He dropped his paper and jumped up to go to the toaster with a curse. He hit the button a few times with frustration then grabbed a fork to jam in there and pull the waffles out. When they finally popped for him they were nearly black and mostly inedible. He grumbled and tossed them on his plate anyway. He went over to the table and sat with fork in hand and stared at his food.

"Ya know muds, I can make ya som…" Stuart started to say.

"I'M FINE… I'll, eat this." He muttered and coated one with butter. He poured syrup over them and cut a piece with his fork. Hesitantly he raised it to his mouth and started to eat. It crunched in his mouth as he chewed and he winced with each bite. He swallowed a few mouthfuls, hard, then gave up and shoved the rest in the trash.

"Still don' want any?" Stu asked waving his finished eggs and bacon in Murdocs face.

"No. I'm fine." Murdoc grumbled. 2D Shrugged and put his breakfast on a plate.

Russel and Noodle came in to join them and Russ got right to work, cooking his own breakfast with what D had left out. Noodle pulled out a plate of fish that she'd made last night and stuck it in the microwave to warm it up. She spooned some rice into a small bowl from her rice cooker and set up a Japanese breakfast for herself.

"Are you not going to eat?" Noodle asked quietly.

"I already ate." Murdoc muttered in response.

"No ya didn' ya burnt yo' waffles. I offered him some eggs but he said no." 2D explained.

"Ok, fine, I've lost my appetite." Murdoc pushed out his chair and moved to leave.

"Aren't you going to eat with us Murdoc-san? We're a family remember. Families eat together." Noodle said with a small smile.

The other two couldn't help but snicker a bit as Murdoc's back stiffened. He grumbled slightly and sat back down then promptly picked up the paper and stuck his nose in it. At least he wouldn't have to see their smug faces. Now all he had to do was find something interesting to read. Opening up to the sports section he browsed through for something juicy but didn't really find anything to catch his eye. So right to the front-page for anything tragic. He found a few things, a fire that killed a family, a local murder; some kid drove his car off a bridge. There was in a tid-bit about their zombie infestation. At least this would keep his attention.

The smell of eggs cooking was driving him mad with hunger and every now and then he found his eyes wondering to Russel's back as he cooked. But he swallowed back the words he wanted to stay and stuck to his guns.

" 'ey Russ, can ya cook me up another?" 2D asked.

"Sure thing D… any preference?"

"Ah, over-easy." He answered.

Murdoc couldn't help but notice the smell seemed awfully strong and happened to glance down by his hand. There it was, the plate of food that 2D had cooked, staring at him and beckoning him to eat. He glanced up at the blue-haired singer who was grinning at him. Damn the dullard was persistent. Finally with a growl he gave in and snagged the plate.

"Wot? I dun get a fank you?" 2D pouted slightly.

Murdoc glared at him, knowing full well the guy was just trying to push his buttons. "Piss off." He muttered with his mouth full.

"Your welcome then?" 2D looked at him quizzically before taking his breakfast from Russel. "Fanks Russ." Then dug in.

Russel joined them at the table with his own breakfast and everyone sat in silence as they ate. It was then that 2D spoke up about their new album in the making. He and the other three were talking about the lyrics he thought up last night. Russel rejected some while Noodle suggested others. Together they came up with a decent song. Russel drummed his fingers on the table with a beat while Noodle muttered notes and moved her hands along an air-guitar. 2D was singing his lyrics, every now and then they started over as each tested different things.

It was then that Murdoc couldn't take the noise and he slammed down his paper. "That sounds like bullocks man!"

"Well of course it does Muds, we need yo' bass in 'ere to pull it all togefa." 2D started.

With a sigh Murdoc shook his head. "C'mon mates, lets go to the studio then so we can get some real sound eh?"

They all met in the studio and began to test their instruments, tuning what needed. 2D stood at the microphone warming up his voice while hitting keys on his keyboard and matching the notes.

"Damn, I must've left my bass in the Winnie… I'll be righ' back."

The others watched his retreating back and felt their stomachs sink. "This isn't going to be pretty." Russel stated.

"Yeah, we're in fo' it now." 2D added.

There was a long period of silence as they waited. Russel started a count down. "3…2…1."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! WOT TH' 'ELL!" The yell echoed throughout Kong and shook the building as well as rattled the three band members still up stairs.

Up through the lift came Murdoc, Bass in hand though his fingers were straining its neck. "Who did it?" he stormed through the halls towards the studio. "WHO CLEANED ME WINNIE?"

Noodle and 2D pointed at Russ as the drummer sat silently staring at the angry bassist. "Look Muds I had to…t he zombies…" He tried to explain.

"It's CLEAN! You… You messed up everything! I don' give a damn about th' zombies! Wot th' 'ell were you thinkin' when you decided to even TOUCH anything in my 'bago?"

"M…m…uds he's right ya kno' if he didn' clean it th' zombies would be worse. We still 'ave to clean out a few left in Kong." 2D defended their percussionist.

"Besides, I didn't MESS anything up, I organized it. Everything is practically where it had been, it just looks nicer." Russ continued.

Murdoc's knuckles were white and his teeth were grinding in his anger. He looked like he would blow any moment. 2D shrunk back away from the angry Bassist as his mismatched eyes fell on him.

"It was yo' idea, it had to be. YOU told him ta do it cause it would piss me off!" He swung his bass at 2D's head but the lanky singer deftly ducked out of the way.

"M..m..murdoc! B…b…be reasonable. I… I didn' t..tell him ta… he jus…did it! AH!" he danced aside as the bass swung at him again. "G..guys! Stop 'im!"

"I'm goin' ta KILL YOU!" Murdoc growled and dropped his guitar to leap at 2D.

"NO! Nononono!" D tried to dodge but Murdoc caught him by the back of his shirt and pulled him down. The bassist was on top of the singer and drew back a fist. 2D raised his hands in a lame attempt to protect himself. It was then that Murdoc was lifted off of the lanky boy and held by his shirt. Murdoc swung wildly in the air and kicked at nothing. "PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT!" He growled, glaring at Russel.

"You can go and mess yo' precious winnebago up then. Leave 2D alone, he didn't do anything." Russel instructed. "Lets just practice for now ok?"

Murdoc crossed his arms over his chest and stewed a bit, grumbling incoherent threats until Russel put him down. He stalked over and picked up his bass guitar. Shakily 2D stood and brushed himself off then took up his spot by the microphone. The dark eyes, still wide, glanced warily at the bassist every now and then. Russel struck up the beat, Noodle came in with her riffs and Murdoc matched with his own. Then 2D started to sing but after the first line Murdoc stopped.

"No no no, that's crap… It sounds like the beginning of some whimpy love song." He muttered.

"It is Muds." 2D looked at him curiously.

"Well it's crap." Murdoc grumbled.

"Awright then… you write somefink."

"Awright, I will." Murdoc grumbled and left the studio. He returned with a pen and a paper and sat on the floor. He jotted down some lyrics, paused to think, then scribbled them out, he re-wrote the lyrics and paused again. After a few more tries he stood with a grin and tucked the pen behind his ear. "Theah', that wasn' so hard." He handed them to 2D.

"Wot is this?" The blue-haired singer eyed the new lyrics and wrinkled his nose. "Murdoc, this is mostly about sex."

"Yeah! It's a real _love_ song!" Murdoc grinned obviously proud of his handiwork. "Awright, now it goes like this." He started to strum out his part, setting up a base sound to go from. Noodle nodded and counted out her beats then started in with her own. Russel chimed in to with a beat to match. 2D sighed and shook his head then after a measure or two started singing Murdoc's lyrics.

With a growl Murdoc shook his head. "No no… sultry… like yo' talking to a beautiful woman and tryin' ta get her to shag."

"I don't usually 'ave to talk to anyone like tha', they fall fo' me as I am." He frowned.

"Well jus' try to sound sexy awright? It'll get th' ladies fo' sure." Murdoc chuckled and continued to strum.

2D cleared his throat and they repeated the first few measures then D started to sing. After a few more lines he stopped. "I can' sing this." He rubbed his arm nervously.

"Why not? It's not like yo' fifteen anymore D. C'mon be an adult would ya."

2D's eyes moved to Noodle then back to Murdoc. "…Yeah but… I mean we've got kids tha' like our music… I dun want to be like Brittney Spears ya know. I wanted th' song to be more sentimental and tragic soundin'."

"Bah fine, let's take a break." Murdoc threw up his hands and took his guitar off before walking out. "Ya wanted a love song, I gave you a LOVE song. Jeeze, dun ask me ta do it again, if ya ain't goin' ta deal with wot I give ya." He muttered to the lanky singer.

"I didn' really expect ya ta do it Muds. I didn' really fink of you as a writer ya know?"

"Yeah, well I can write when I put me mind to it." Murdoc said with a sigh, running his hand back through his greasy mop. "I'm goin' to re-arrange me Winnie." He muttered and left for the lift.

"I'm going to re-write some lyrics." 2D said and followed Murdoc.

The other two just looked at each other and shrugged. "Guess I'll go work on my newest taxidermy project." Russel stated. "What about you Noodle?"

"I am going to practice my kung fu, maybe look for some more zombies." She said with a smile then bounded off to start her mission.

Authors Note: I realize that 2D states that he doesn't eat meat. I read an interview on their site and one of his questions was if he had a hamburger named after him what would it be? He answered of course saying he doesn't eat meat but that it would probably have to be a chicken burger. I'm not sure if that was a joke, or if the british take 'not eating meat' as just RED meat. In this case he eats eggs, note that he didn't order bacon the second time around. He intended to give the breakfast he made to Murdoc from the beginning. Ah see D can be clever sometimes.


End file.
